The Administrative Core is responsible for providing administrative and organizational support for the leadership of the Mayo Clinic Breast Cancer SPORE in order to ensure optimal communication between SPORE components, Mayo Clinic Cancer Center, Mayo Clinic as a whole, other breast SPOREs and the National Cancer Institute. This Core is crucial to the optimal integration of all SPORE activities and effective and efficient oversight. The Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of the SPORE Executive Committee, the Mayo Inter-SPORE Advisory Committee, the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee. All of the committees have specific functions focusing on maximizing the translational research productivity. This Core will also provide administrative support for the activities of the Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program. The Administrative Core will assist the SPORE Director in coordinating and facilitating the Research Projects and ensuring the proper functioning of the Cores in support of the translational research effort.